legendseries_comicfandomcom-20200214-history
Flames
Flames is a red dragon with pink underbelly and chest, yellow horns and tail-blade, yellow spikes with pink frills on them and red eyes. History In Flames' Temptation Flames was born to King max and Queen Sharley and introduced to the people as the future king. Because he was an only child, Flames had a hard time finding someone to play with, until the captain of the guard was invited to join the royal family for dinner and he brought his family with him. Flames was happy to have met a child his age and became best friends with the captain's daughter Cross. 1 year later, Flames found out he was going to be a big brother and soon he had a little sister named Caipirinha. When he started school, Flames and Cross we're still friends and at the 6th grade they started dating. He also met and became friends with Don. During his teen years, Flames found a book that talked about dark magic and how to use it. He was fasinated by it and decided to try harnessing the powers of dark magic himself, to make himself stronger. The more he used the more corrupted he became and soon he decided to take his place as the king sooner than expected. He used dark magic and created a poison and used it to infect the palace servants and created the first shadow-warriors. But soon he found out that something was wrong with them, because they died soon after they're transformation. The years went by fast and Flames was engaged to Cross. He was still working on the shadow-warrior poison, which was still killing everyone he tried it on. He had became more evil and his family had started to notice it. Flames decided to pretend he was still the happy boy he was as a child. After Flames and Cross got married, He became a fatherto a little daughter, who they named Blue. When Flames finally was able to correnct the poison and create shadow-warriors that didn't die from a poison, he ordered them to start a fight in the palace and while the guards we're kept busy Flames attacked his father and murdered him. Unknown that Cross saw him do it. Soon Flames was arrested for murdering the king. He found out that it was Cross, who told them he was the one who murdered the king. He was exiled and left Cross and Blue behind. A few years later, Flames was able to sneak inside the palace and place poisonous berries in the Queens bed-room. He also saw his daughter, but didn't say anything to her and left, promising he'll be back. In Legend of Amber Flames attacks three royal guards in the forest and with his shadow-warrior army, he is able to defeat them. He attacks the city and takes over the palace. Once he get's there, he sees that the royals had abbandon the palace in a hurry. The king, Don comes back and fights Flames. Flames is able to win and just when he is about to kill him, Don kicks him and is able to flee. Flames declairs himself as the rightful king of the dragon kingdom. Later, Flames hears that two dragon's named ben and Cora are planning to overthrone him and he orders one shadow-warrior to go and kill them. Because Flames lost his only child and heir, when he was betrayed by his wife, Cross on his day of exile he adopted the orpanaded young dragon named Red. He raises Red as his own son and one day he finds out that he has a niece and tell's one shadow-warrior to keep an eye on her. The shadow-warrior informs him later, that Amber is looking for her father. Flames decideds to use Amber to lure Don out of hiding and sends Red to lure Amber to the city. Flames was proud of Red, when his plan succeeded and told Red it will be okay, when he said he didn't feel right. Flames left >Red alone in his room and went to do some king-stuff. Flames was palling with his shadow-warriors, what to do with the girls. he didn't want anything to do with Angel, but Amber, he wanted to use to lure his brother-in-law there so he can finish what he started. Flames was sure his paln will succeed. Later, Flames finds out that AMber had escaped and Red was also missing. Two days later, Flames faced Amber in the trone room. Flames told Amber he knew she'll come there sooner or later and that the throne belongs to him and him alone. Red comes in and says that it doesn't belong to him. Flames reveals the truth about his parents death. Flames tell's Amber that if she becomes his servant he'll let her life, but she refuses. They fought and in the end Amber's light powers turned him into a stone statue. Flames' statue was taken away and hidden far away from the kingdom. Kin Member's Wife: Cross (Formerly) Daughter: Blue Foster-son: Red (Formerly) Other's Mother: Sharley (Deceased) Father: Max (Deceased) Sister: Caipirinha (Deceased) Brother-in-law: Don (Deceased) Niece: Amber Grandfather: Matt (Deceased) Grandmother: Serah (Deceased) Great-grandfather: Dini (Deceased) Great-grandmother: Susan (Decesed) Category:Legend of Amber Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Dragons Category:Antagonist Category:King's Category:Royalty Category:Father's Category:Flames' Temptation